The Years to Live, Laugh, and Love
by maddie4eva
Summary: Will and Layla's relationship is going strong. That is, until a new kid who has his sights set on Layla joins up with 2 evil villains in a scheme to get Layla. Will their relationship survive or will they break up? WillLayla. Set during senior year.


So, I was watching Sky High the other day, and I forgot how much I used to love the Layla/Will pairing. So I ran a search on it on fanfiction, and there were some, but a lot more Warren/Layla (I don't have anything against that pairing). There were, like, only oneshots. And I wanted a chapter (long) story so I decided to write one. You guys can hate the pairing, but don't read it if you don't like, everyone has there own opinions. Please no flame. I don't really care how many comments I get (You can comment or you can just read it), because I love writing stories for everyone out there, but I also write them for myself, because if other people don't like my writing, I still like to read over it every once and a while, and it provides a story for me. So since I'm done with my really long introduction (sorry to bore you all), we can move onto the story. Oh, and the POV's in this story are Layla POV, Will POV, and third person (Normal POV). Sorry if it gets confusing.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High. If I did you'd be in the movie theatre watching Will and Layla get married in the 4****th**** movie (of the series).  
**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

At the corners of Oakridge and Elm Street stood a lone figure, waiting for something or someone. A girl, actually, with long auburn hair. She was rocking back and forth on her feet, swinging her white bag, occasionally glancing over her shoulder. Her hair swung in the wind and her eyes sparkled with a hint of a smile tearing at the corners of her mouth. She was excited about something, you could tell.

"Where is he?" She muttered to herself, glancing at her watch. She sighed and sat down, kicking of her red flats "I might as well get comfortable." She heard a figure coming up next to her.

"Hello, Will." She said, inspecting the grass. "Took you long enough."

"Um, who's Will?" She glanced up, startled. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were my – my boyfriend. I didn't realize." She said, standing up and wiping grass off her pants.

"That's okay. My name's Mark."

"Layla." She took his extended hand and shook it.

"Um, Layla is the bus stop for" He glanced around and leaned in close, whispering "Sky High?"

"Yep. Are you a freshman, you look a little bit old to be one …"

"Nope. I'm 17, I'm a transfer student. I'll be a senior. What about you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm a senior, too." She smiled, being friendly.

"Oh cool."

"Hey Layla! LAYLA!" Someone yelled running towards her. "SORRY I'M LATE!"

* * *

**WILL POV**

"LAYLA!" I called, running up. "SORRY I'M LATE!" She laughed, and I blushed.

"Its okay Will, I'm right here, no need to yell." I hugged her.

"I know, sorry."

"It's okay. Oh!" She said pulling away from the hug. I wished she would have stayed. "Will, this is Mark. He's a transfer and he's a senior, like us."

"Oh, cool. I'm Will." I said, holding out a hand.

"Mark." He didn't take my hand, and Layla seemed to notice the tension. But hey, it was all him, not me. I don't know why though. He was being really weird. Kind of glaring at me. "You're Stronghold, huh?" He said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yea."

"Commander's son."

"Yep, that's Will." Layla said stepping in and grabbing my hand. I noticed Mark's eyes went to our hands. I tightened my grip on Layla's hand.

"We're going out, if Layla didn't tell you." I wanted to make one thing clear to this buddy – he could not have Layla.

"Oh, I know. She told me." But he kept glaring at me.

"Oh, here comes the bus!" Layla said, interrupting our staring contest. "Let's go!" I turned around with her, but glanced back in the bus review mirrors. He was looking at Layla, staring actually, with an odd expression on his face. And let me tell you, I didn't like that look, not one bit.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

The three teens boarded the bus.

"Hey Zach! What's up?" Will called.

"Not much. Me and Magenta are still going strong. It's her birthday next week; I think I'll take her out for Italian. She likes that, right Layla?"

"Yea, I do like that."

Will cracked up at Magenta's remark. "It seems you forgot she was sitting next to you, Zach."

"Oh, yeah. You like Italian, right?" He said turning to her. She gave him a look.

"Yes. Of course."

"Good." He turned back to Will, who was now sitting across the aisle from him, next to Layla. "She loves Italian." He said. Will nodded and looked over at Layla.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Fine. How was your summer?" She teased, knowing full well who he spent his summer with.

"Great actually, I went to the beach with this awesome girl. She has auburn-colored hair and brown eyes."

"What's her name?" Layla pressed, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Layla." He whispered, leaning close to her, and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"NOW LEAVING FOR SKY HIGH!" Ron's voice sounded over the loudspeaker. They took off from the ground, Will and Layla still staring into each other's eyes.

* * *

**LAYLA POV**

I barely heard Ron's voice over the loudspeaker as the bus took off. I could get lost in Will's eyes forever. Suddenly, I felt a bump. A few people screamed and I looked forward.

"Sorry," Ron said "I think we've ran into some turbulence." I rolled my eyes, knowing it would past soon.

Another bump, bigger this time.

"Hold on, everyone. Grab the seat in front of you; I'll be trying to move away from this turbulence." More bumps, bigger, the bus was shaking, and now I was getting scared. I clutched onto the seat in front of me.

"Will?" I whispered.

"Yea?"

"This hasn't ever happened before. What if – and – I'm – I'm scared." I whispered, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Its okay, Layla." He reached out and wiped away the tear. "In case we die in this turbulence from a bush crash –"

"Will!" I whined. He laughed.

"I want to give you something to remember me by." We leaned in to kiss. I loved him so much, I don't know what I would do if I lost him. The bush shook more, and Will grabbed my hand, squeezing it.

"I'm gonna try something new, so hold on." Ron said as the bus shook violently. I let go of Will's hand to clutch the seat in front of me. Will did the same.

Suddenly the bus was turning over. I screamed, all the blood rushing to my head. Thoughts went flashing back to me.

"_Hey Layla, you're such a chicken. But you probably want to be, you animal lover. All you do is eat apples from trees. You're too chicken to do anything."_

"_No, I'm not, I just don't believe in hurting animals. It's mean." 7-year-old Layla said._

"_Oh yeah, whatever. Why don't you try and hang from the highest monkey bar in the big-kid playground."_

_Layla gasped. "But even you can't do that, Mary Sue."_

"_So? What does that have to do with anything? Hang upside down, do it."_

"_No, I can't. I'm – I'm too scared."_

"_Chicken, bawk, bawk, bawk." Other kids soon joined in. "Chicken, chicken, chicken, bawk, bawk, bawk. Layla's a chicken."_

"_I'm not!"_

"_Then do it, and we'll stop, chicken." Mary Sue taunted._

"_Okay, I will." The little Layla walked up to the playground where the 12 and 13-year-olds played. She climbed up the steps and grabbed the first monkey bar. Then the second. She looked down, feeling dizzy already._

"_Go to the middle and hang upside down!" Mary Sue called. Layla grabbed monkey bar after monkey bar until she reached the middle. She reached her feet up, swinging them over and let her head and arms hang down._

"_1 … 2 … 3 … 4 …" The kids chanted. Layla felt faint and their voices began to disappear. She passed out, and fell from the monkey bars._

I jolted back into reality. I faintly heard Will's voice before closing my eyes and falling into unconsciousness.


End file.
